A Woman With A Mans Heart!
by LalaUchiha
Summary: Tenten moves to Konoha meaning she will have to go to school at KH. Already struggling with gender issues she is then being unfairly treated by the very sexy, but sexist jock who claims "Girls and guys aren't equals, that is what fate has decided!" How will she survive knowing she has to live with a sexist pig for a whole year! *NejiTen"
1. Chapter 1 - Going To Konoha?

Tenten's POV

I slammed the bedroom door shut then turned around exhaling as loudly as possible with my back pressed against the cool wood. Usually I weren't the one for dramatic sighs but right now I was seriously not in the mood. My phone beeped again and I winced as the text displayed on my screen.

"You better not misbehave today or else!" - Dad.

I gritted my teeth at the message as I laid my head against the wood, wincing when I pressed against it too hard. Bashing my foot against the wood repeatedly until I was content with the crack I caused in it, I climbed out of my bedroom window. Ignorant to the protest of the maids telling me to come back or I'll be in trouble.

Their empty threats don't scare me. As usual my dad will promise, I won't do it again and make out with them. I don't understand why my mothers with him, she knows he cheats on her yet she stays by his side. Imbecile's every last one of them. I jumped just outside by the cars parked on the sidewalk. I smirked at all the vulnerable cars. Which one should I vandalize first?

Oh, I know.

What about the one who tore my Mother's heart to oblivion? The maid's car was always my first option.

I pulled out the chains from my belts getting ready to ruin her once and for all. The flashing red and blue lights I caught from the corner of my eyes made me dash like the wind. Struggling to get my hood on, I attempted to throw all dangerous objects from my pockets hopefully slowing them down.

I threw countless weapons at the roaring police car. But eventually I gave up on my futile attempts to out run a car. Or even mildly damage it. This is just having common sense. I slowed down with my hands above my head looking as if I was going to surrender. I was panting heavily; I mean I just ran a few miles or something.

One small, petite woman stepped out the car with a gun in her hand. I analysed her carefully and watched as she failed to intimidate me. I raised an eyebrow at her, her hand was shaking. This was too easy. I took a step forward making her take a step back.

Perfect. I got this weak and scrawny cop right where I want her. She must be new, I silently pitted her. I took another step and I could literally hear the gun rattling in her hand. I smirked and looked her directly in the eye. "Say sayonara bitch." I said and she looked like she had wet her pants.

_'She probably has, I mean with our boyish looks. I bet she thinks we're the hunkiest man she's ever seen.'_ a voice out of nowhere spoke. 'That's a direct insult seeing as I'm a girl' I thought back. Slightly distracted but remained in a threatening pose with my smirk faltering a tiny bit.

_'Really you're a girl?!'_ the voice said in a fake mocking tone. I wanted to smack that grin of its face. This time my face had a deep scowl. What I hated the most was when people questioned my gender. _'Hun, you're not really embracing your femininity, can you blame them?' _the voice taunted.

Could they not see these nice pair of racks just hanging on my chest? I mean they are there for a reason. _Embracing_ excuse me? I am very much embracing it.

I practically consider myself a feminist. _'Yeah so when you tell people that... Is that why you get weird looks?'_ the voice said in a teasing tone. "That's it! Who the hell is that?" I said completely flabbergasted.

_'Darling I'm you'_ the voice said in an obvious tone. My eyes widened and the cop looked startled at my reaction and maybe because she was completely caught off guard by my sudden outburst. I smirked at that. She's too easy. W-Wait did the voice say it was me?

'You are not me! Whoever you are reveal yourself coward!' I thought to myself. I looked around but without taking my eyes off the shivering woman in front of me. _'Hmmph keep looking but hun, you're going to need a reflection.'_ the voice said.

I was shocked and I knew it was evident on my face. The cop took this as her chance and leapt for me. Surprisingly I didn't even retaliate I just let her take me. 'This is all your fault, you stupid voice.' I thought.

_'Aww babe, don't be like that and don't you mean it's our fault?'_ The voice said again. Grinning to myself like an idiot I started to accept the fact that I have a freak inside of me. This could be kind of cool. Now I can tell my dad I'm hearing things and the next stop is in an asylum. Wait for me crack house, I'm coming!

The small woman failed at trying to roughly put me in the back seat. She couldn't even get me in so I sat myself down and waited for her to shut the damn door. Seriously I can't believe I'm being arrested by this pathetic excuse for a cop.

During the whole car ride I was laughing maniacally to myself making the cop glance at me with confusion and fear through the rear view mirrors every so often.

_3 HOURS OF TORTURE LATER:_

When the hell is someone going to discharge me I've been here for three hours and I've done nothing but been put through the worst interrogation ever! Thinking about it sent a shiver of disgust down my spine.

Flashback

_"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way!" The man said with spit flying out of his mouth every second. It is worse seeing as my hands have been handcuffed. I swear, so help me God I will rip out every piece of nasal hair he has in the most excruciatingly slow way possible. "Are you even listening to me?" The man said with another wave of spit. My face feels so soaked at the moment I don't know whether it's sweat or not. I nodded my head at the man at the same time attempting to wipe some spit off of my poor face. My lips were a bit chapped but I refused to lick them because of the thought I might lick some of his saliva. Gross. I parted my lips to speak but when I felt a little dribble enter my mouth. I lost it._

Flashback End

Next thing I know was I've been put in a cell waiting to be discharged. I raised a hand to my cheek and sighed with content as I felt my normal silky, smooth face instead of the soaking, wet, saliva that I had on not long ago. I remember scrubbing my face in the public bathrooms. That was seemingly a mistake. The public bathrooms had to be the most sickening, wrenching place on earth.

"Oi kid don't you work out you look like a girl." I heard a man say. I looked up to see a prisoner with many, many, many tattoos. I narrowed my eyes at him it's another person who has a problem with my gender issues.

The problem is... IT'S NOT EVEN AN ISSUE! I thought angrily to myself. _'Now, now don't get yourself worked up I want to leave this place as fast as possible.'_ the voice spoke for the first time since I arrived.

"Oh, so now you speak." I mutter angrily to myself. _'Aww babes did ya miss me?'_ the voice spoke again. The prisoner muttered something I couldn't hear due to the conversation I was having with myself. "No" I said. Sighing I rest my arms on the back of my neck. _'Right... Anyways you need help.'_ the voice said. "What do you mean I'm perfectly fine?" I said.

_'First of all what is up with those buns on your head?'_ the voice spoke. "They're my favorite and I like it!" I said defensively._ 'Hun, they make you look like some animal.'_ the voice spoke. 'What would you know you're just a voice' I thought.

_'I know that hairstyle does not work for you and hun neither does the outfit.'_ the voice said. I groaned internally and was about to respond when…

"Hey if you're done talking to yourself you can leave your parents are here." The spitting man said interrupting me. Thank God he weren't near me. But I swore I could see some spit even from a great distance. I must be hallucinating.

Five minutes later outside the police station:

"Finally you're here you little brat." my father said distastefully. I finally closed in on them waiting for my ride so I could go home and sleep. "Right, let's go home." I said not caring.

"You won't be coming home with us." My father announced and my mother's eyes widened. Before I could object he spoke again "You've had to many chances Tenten, you don't go to school on time and when you do, you don't do work. Enough is enough you're staying with a friend of mine for senior year. You'll be attending school there with his nephew and daughter. If you wish to come back you must prove yourself to me and your mother." he said.

I could only just glare at him. "When do I leave?" I asked through clenched teeth. "Tomorrow, that way when school starts on Monday you will be all ready." he said sounding quite pleased with his disturbing self.

School? It's the summer holidays. I swear it's like the middle of June. 'Do_ you own a calendar? It's Friday and school starts _on September 1st.' the voice sneered in my head. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost midnight." he said in an overly happily tone. Then it clicked when he said tomorrow he practically meant when the clock strikes 12. "Did you pack my stuff?" I asked catching on to what he was saying about how I weren't going home with him.

"Make sure you behave yourself there and here is your ticket." he said handing me a ticket completely ignoring my question. Where exactly am I going?

"Where am I going?" I asked voicing my thoughts. "To Konoha." he said.

My mouth dropped open. K-Konoha? We're in the sound village. Why would he want me so far?

"Who is this 'friend' of yours father?" I asked. Feeling off and scared which was totally out of character for me. "Well he's a family friend by your mother's side" he said. I silently sighed of relief. I was so glad it wasn't one of _'his'_ friends. "Personally I would rather you stay with Orochimaru and marry Kabuto but since you're mother insists and the further you are the better." He said.

Silently I was thanking my mother on the inside but on the outside I was content with my glare, which increased when he mentioned Orochimaru and Kabuto. They freak me out to no end.

Hearing a car pull up beside us I knew it was my cue to go. I walked a few steps away when I felt something hug me from behind and felt some paper like object being put in to my hands. "Be safe and don't forget to buy your school stuff... I love you" A gentle voice whispered. I knew it was my mother.

I hated to do this but I brushed her off and she sent a knowing look to me. I angrily got into the vehicle. I stared at my mother through the black tinted windows and sent a small smile her way followed by a wave. My father took notice and scowled, quickly dragging her away.

Looking down in to my hands I saw the huge wad of money my mother gave to me. It was in another currency.

Smiling to myself I slowly looked up at my driver who turned around facing me. To my utter fright his tongue slivered out and there was only one man who could do that. The car started to move and I let out an ear-piercing scream.

Orochimaru.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meet The Long Haired Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. THE PLOT IS MINE ! -_ Edited. 28/06/13_**

**Tenten's POV**

I heard a loud screeching noise and woke up with sweat trickling down my forehead. Panting slightly I looked around unaware of my surroundings. _Where the hell was I? _My vision was slightly blurred due to the bright light that was being shone in my face. _Was that a torch?_ Rubbing my eyes I tried standing to find myself being yanked back down. I was on a chair with a seat belt. I don't recall the last time I ever wore a seat belt I was just too rebellious for that.

Tugging the soft blanket off my thighs, I looked to my right to find a snoring man who looked to be in his 50s. Turning to my left I saw a window and my eyes shot wide. I'm either so awesome at defying gravity that I learned how to fly or I'm on a plane._'Let's go with the latter, hun.'_Nodding my head agreeing with the voice inside my head I unstrapped the belt that was far too tight for my liking. Were they trying to strangle me?

Stretching my aching muscles I walked to the planes bathroom and freshened up. What did I do to deserve this? Walking back to my seat I realized the shining bright light came from the stupid kid who sat in front of me. Apparently I was a patient and he was a doctor. He irritates me once more and he'll be the fucking patient. Damn kids I swear they get worse as you grow up. _'You sound like an old lady'_I shrugged my shoulders at no one in particular.

I purposely kicked the snoring man who was seated beside me. He didn't even move an inch. I got frustrated at this so I raised my fist when the hostess sent me a warning glance. Not giving a damn I kicked him under the chair where she couldn't see. The guy finally grunted then immediately his hand went to his shin. I smirked at at his pain. Under his breath he muttered something about kids. Oh, how I agreed with him, I don't want any kids when I'm older.

Jumping over him ninja style I took my seat and waited for my torture to come. I wonder what my mother's friends, family is like. I was left to ponder on that for far too long.

**Neji's POV**

Dinner was quiet as usual this family struggled to communicate with each other. I sometimes feel as if I weren't supposed to be here but Hiashi reassures me that he practically considers me his son. I smiled at this. This was obviously not the right thing to do at the moment. I could feel Hanabi's smirk from the doorway of my room. Her eyes bore in to mine but I refused to look at her.

It's not every day I smile, actually I don't think she has ever seen me smile, a real one at least. It should stay that way, I would blush but Hyuuga's do not blush. I honestly don't think we can blush with the exception of Hinata. Sometimes I think her face is just naturally red.

"Neji-nissan was smiling. What were you thinking about, or better yet **who** were you thinking about?" She said with far too much amusement in her voice.

"Hn" I said discarding her very presence. What was she even doing in my room, as if reading my mind she walked out but not before giving me a knowing look? _Knowing? What the hell does_**_she_**_know?_

Once I heard the door click shut, I sighed leaning on the headboard of my bed. I remembered Hiashi saying something about how a family, friends son would be moving in here. Groaning out loud I hated guests they were such a nuisance, always asking for directions and help. They should just stick to their own homes that way life would be so much easier.

Can't everyone just be like me? I thought.

I don't plan on helping this boy at all and he better stay away from Hinata-sama. If I catch him anywhere near her I'll have his head. I smirked remembering saying the same thing to Naruto ever since I discovered her crush on that blonde idiot.

I heard a light knock on the door, if it weren't for my highly tuned ears I would've missed it or discarded it as the wind blowing against it. Knowing who it was I stood up and made my way towards the door.

Opening the door I gestured for her to come in but she politely refused with a wave of her hand. "N-Neji-nissan I-I h-hope I'm not i-interrupting you I was sent by otousaan (father) to tell you that our guests will be arriving later than expected tonight so please don't wait up." She said stuttering at first before gradually gathering an actual sentence.

I nodded my head in understanding before shutting the door and climbing inside my bed again.

I suppose it would be too much to ask if I asked her to never stutter again and that would only cause her to be more nervous and terrified of me. I don't understand why she is intimidated by me, I'm not intimidating.

I'm perfect. I thought as I drifted in to a deep slumber.

**Tenten's POV**

The plane had finally landed and I was still on it. Why you ask? Well because the idiot who took my small suitcase which I was holding is nowhere to be found. I'm assuming if he/she was nice enough as to put me on the plane then he/she should have the audacity to bring my stuff too. Jeez people are so stupid sometimes.

I was about to surrender and walk away without it. Then the hostess who kept telling me off the whole journey decided she wanted to talk to me. I groaned she was probably going to give me a stupid lecture on how to behave.

Just as I was about to flip her off and run away my eye caught sight of my small suitcase hanging loosely in between her dirty fingers. _'Dirty...How do you know?'_ The voice inside my head questioned. Well, because she's wearing red nail varnish that's basically a cover up for big dirty hands. _'Right...O.O'_

As she finally approached me after what felt like an eternity, I snatched the bag out of her muscular grip. Glaring at the woman with disgust she looked at me questioningly. "Hm, playing innocent huh? How's that going to work after you've just stolen my bag and decided to return it after the guilt ate you alive. Well, too little too late." I said ignoring her insulted face.

Strutting away I walked out of the plane and made my to the airport of Konoha it was pitch black and the stars were out. Feeling the breeze against my skin I clutched the hoodie closer to my skin. Looking around for my ride I was reading signs that read;

**HERE FOR:****Sabaku No Gaara**

**HERE FOR:****Charlotte G.**

**HERE FOR:****10/10**

After reading all of the signs I finally realized mine was the one with the digits. Ehh typo's ay? It's not like my mother would forget how to spell my name. It was clearly their fault, with that in mind. I sauntered towards the driver holding the _wrong_ sign. Without correcting him I showed him my pass and held my suitcase tight in my arms.

He looked startled and then quickly regained his posture walking me over to the sexiest limo EVER! I was sure my eyes popped out of their sockets for a moment before I went back to my **too-cool-to-be-talking-to-you** phase. My family were quite wealthy with my father owning the most famous weapons store in the whole of the fire continent.

But this was just too much. Smacking my lips together. I knew I was going to be in some fancy, posh house. They might as well send me to London to live with the Queen.

I thought getting in the car waiting to be taken to my doom.

**Neji's POV**

It must've been in the middle of the night when I had this sudden urge to go to the bathroom. With my stubborn nature and pride it just wouldn't be acceptable to go to the bathroom at this time of the night.

The fact that the house was extremely quiet didn't help at all. What if somebody heard the noises? Thinking about it now makes my stomach turn, oh the humiliation. _'What if? Neji Hyuuga doesn't do what ifs... what would happen to your pride if you wet the bed?' _

Neji mentally scolded himself, his conscience was right. I do not do what ifs. Standing up with determination on my face I walked towards the door. I twitched when I heard the maid talking to someone. What is she doing awake at this time?

Grumbling to myself I settled on believing she was on the phone to a relative in another country and the only time she could speak to them was now in the middle of the night.

Yeah, that makes sense.

I was walking down the stairs when I stopped dead in my tracks the guest was here. _Damn!_I could always use Hiashi's bathroom but I'd have to wait till morning. The guest was right in front of the bathroom door just standing in front of it. Observing.

Sucking up what remaining dignity I had left, I sprinted towards the main bathroom. That's right I sprinted. I, Hyuuga Neji sprinted in his house, in the middle of the night. I was so close to the door when '_The guest' _decided to annoy me by entering it when I was a mere inch away from it.

I scowled deeply when I heard the sink running. He was doing this on purpose I assumed, he knew I was going towards the bathroom. Yet he purposefully decided now would be the time to wash his greasy hands.

I was reaching my peak, to stop myself from exploding all over the hallways I grabbed my crotch trying to restrain myself. Breathing in and out slowly was not helping, nor was the water running I could hear through the door.

After what felt like hours later he came out and stood in the door way taking in my appearance and my embarrassing position. I felt heat crawl up my neck and everything suddenly felt hot.

If this guy didn't move I wouldn't hesitate before breaking his neck. Luckily he did so, glaring angrily I rushed in and locked the door. Slipping off my pants in at inhuman speed I let out a sigh of relief. "Ahhhhhhh" I said not knowing that, the guy would still be standing in the hallways outside. Giggling. Like a girl?

Exiting the bathroom we exchanged glances mine full with hatred and revenge with his full of amusement and joy. I will have revenge.

Oh, great now I sound like Sasuke.

**Tenten's POV**

Annoying the long haired girl was amazing but when I heard the sigh of relief coming from the bathroom topped it off. She didn't sound anything like a girl and as I got a closer look I finally realized it was guy. I felt like I could die of laughter any moment but bit my tongue seeing as the residents here were sleeping.

I made my way up to the room the maid told me was mine. Silently I looked around the house or mansion as I liked to call it. But I couldn't really see because of the darkness that enveloped it.

Oh wells, I guess I'll go sightseeing the mansion tomorrow. So far so good except for the moody girl I mean guy. Oh damn that's going to be hard to remember. I shrugged seeing no point in having to remember it anyways. Not including the fact that I'll be living with this girl I mean guy for a year. Still no point.

Resting my body on the cold bed I rolled around seeking warmth. I wanted to get a good night's sleep. Feeling a bit jet lagged from the plane anyways.


	3. Chapter 3 - New School

**A/N - I don't know if I should carry on with this story :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. ALL RIGHTS GO TO KISHIMOTO THE GREATEST!**

**I CHANGED MY MIND TENTEN SHALL GO TO SCHOOL TUTT TUTT SHE SHOULD BE GOING ANYWAYS.**

**Tenten's POV  
**  
**  
**To say I had the best sleep ever would be a fucking lie. All night I was tossing and turning why? Well, some idiots decided it was time to have a party and invite tons of screaming girls over in the early morning. Were these people okay? Not bothering to go back to sleep, I got up and took a shower. After thoroughly brushing my hair. Then putting them in their buns. Sighing I got out a pair of grey tracksuits and a plain black hoodie, because I was so cold. _'Sure.. cold. -.-'_ Ignoring the comment my 'Inner' had made I walked out to greet the annoying culprits that were freaking SHRIEKING during the morning. That time of the day most people were sleeping.

Walking through the hallways I scanned the area trying to locate where the loathsome noise was coming from. After locating where the revolting sound was coming from. I slowly crept towards it, the wooden floor boards, were not helping at all.

I laid my head on the white wooden door and listened even though my head disagreed with me completely. _'Eavesdropping ay? What's_ _happened to you'_ My inner said taunting me. Reluctantly I pulled away catching some of the words they had said overly loud.

"Ino-pig SHUT THE HELL UP" A voice said raising my eyebrow I tuned in to the extremely loud conversation. _'Ino-pig? What nice nicknames they have for each other' _My inner said sarcastically.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FOREHEAD?" The voice said with even more venom. I grinned what interesting people they were. Seems like these girls are having a slumber party, time for me to crush it. Knocking loudly on the door I waited patiently. A bit too patiently, knocking even louder this time. "W-Who is i-it?" A timid voice said on the other side of the door.

"IT'S JOHNNY!... Now open the freaking door!" I said loosing my patience, after a few seconds the door swung open. In front of me were two teenage girls who looked to be around my age. One with bleach blonde hair, sky blue eyes and a goddess like figure. The one standing too her right literally took my breath away. No, it's not what you think. She had fucking pink hair, I continued to stare at her hair for a while when a frown took over her face. I think she knew what I was going to ask so I looked away. Spotting a timid dark haired girl with a pale delicate face.

She resembles the boy from last night, siblings perhaps?. I stared at them all with a blank expression. All the while wondering why the other girl was hiding behind the two, who I assume were the fucking dogs who were barking all night.

"Who are you and why are you knocking on Hinata's bedroom door?" The blonde asked with curiosity burning through her eyes. I shrugged which seemed to piss them off more. "Answer the damn question!" She said again. I looked around the room, seems dull.

I looked at the pink haired girl who still had that frown on her face. Looking away and back at the blonde who I just blatantly ignored. Her face looked so pissed, I swear I could see a vein. _'Let's touch it...'_ My inner said 'why...?' I thought. _'Duh, too see if it's 3D.' _

Face palming the girls looked at me questioningly and I just regretted doing that, it hurt. "I don't like being ignored. Who are you?" The blonde said.

"O-Oh Ino, I t-think he's the guest father said would be l-living with us for a ... y-year." The timid girl said, Ino huh? Now I get why she's called pig. "A YEAR!" The two girls screamed once again. "H-Hai" The shy girl said again. Does she always stutter or is her tongue just throbbing constantly? _WAIT! Did she call me a he?_

"Is that a problem?" I asked after seeing the shocked expression of the two girls in front of me. They turned to look at me with even more confused faces. "By the way I'm a she not a he" I said directly to the shy girl. Who just blushed as if on command. "G-Gomen, n-no it's not a problem, please stay as long as you want." She said bowing repeatedly.

I nodded my head in thanks. Before turning around to leave, just as I took a step away. I was yanked back, something I did not appreciate especially from strangers. "I'm Ino and you are?" She asked ignoring my glare with a big smile on her face. I suddenly felt extremely insecure, having someone who is so much more prettier than me made me feel so sad.

_'Cheer up hun, you're beautiful' _Inner said trying making me feel a bit better. "Tenten, you?" I said turning to the two girls staring at me with sudden interest. "This is Hinata, and I'm Sakura." She said with a smile. I nodded my head in respect. Pssht when did I have respect. With that said I walked away leaving a group of dazed girls behind me.

I spent the rest of the day shopping for school necessities. I had already been given my school uniform so I just bought a bag some books and a few pens and pencils the usual. As soon as I got home I waved to Hiashi-sama and went straight to my room to have a long awaited sleep. I spoke to Hinata a few times but it weren't really much of a conversation she was to shy to reply and I honestly didn't have the patience to wait. If I slapped her would she get it then? The thought hit me with a huge wave of remorse the whole idea of abusing that girl made my stomach turn. I guess she really was far too fragile I thought as I dozed off.

**THE NEXT DAY!TIME FOR SCHOOL TENTEN-CHAN!**

I was having a hard time putting on the school shoes, so many laces make my head spin. Glancing at the clock on the beside table I started to speed up. I was going to a new school with Hinata-sama and her cousin. I rolled up the sleeves of my blouse and popped the collar.

Running out of the mansion I met up with Hinata-chan who was standing waiting for me beside her cousin. Who's name I have yet to know.

"Ohayo Tenten-san" She said with a smile. I waved in response and followed after them with my hands stuffed into my pockets.

"Keep up, you're slowing us down" The guy in front of me said.

"Well, I can't walk in front of you since I don't know the way. So what do you suggest?" I asked in a duhh tone.

"I suggest if you have time to talk you can walk faster." He said.

"I suggest if you have time to talk- I mimicked under my breath giggling to myself.

"W-We're here!" Hinata announced. Finally I felt like we were going on some hike.

"Have a nice day Hinata-sama" He said before walking over to a group of boys. Which consisted of a blonde haired boy, a dark haired boy with a bored look on his face, and wait a duck-haired boy?

Ignoring the curious glances they sent my way I made my way in to the school with Hinata by my side.

"H-Here's you're schedule I-I printed it off for you early" Hinata said timidly. I smiled "Thanks" She blushed and waved goodbye. She had a different class to me. On the back had my locker number and it's combination.

I decided to unload some heavy items in my bag and dump them in my locker. As I made my way towards the locker oh, what an exhausting journey it had been. I mean a whole minute...WOW.

I saw some faces I recognised chatting being chat up by some guy who looked like he wanted to devour her then and there. Shaking my head at the scene I decided to help this poor lost girl. "INO! What did the doctor say about flirting with guys, it's not good for you're system" I said approaching the pair. She gave me a confused look "Nothing..?" she said.

"Remember it makes you a bit...gassy!" I said glancing at the guy whose face looked like he had just seen a ghost. He started to loosen his grip before sprinting away.

"Kiba, KIBA wait!" Ino yelled.

"Gee thanks for that!" she said in an overly sarcastic tone.

"You are welcome" I said smiling, she returned it with a scowl. Walking back towards my locker.

Smashing the damn metal repeatedly, I finally understood that you need to enter the combination. Sighing I felt like an idiot._ 'You are an idiot'_

'Gee thanks' I thought whilst dumping the chains and other weapons in there.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura. I shrugged and dismissed the action with a wave of a hand. I was so glad she didn't ask me about it, I didn't feel like telling anyone just yet.

I was in my first lesson History and the teacher thought it would be fun to put me next to the boy who was flirting with Ino this morning. Jiba was it? Anyways he kept talking to me and honestly I wanted to smack him with my book. Will he ever shut up?

Sakura was sitting on the other side of me but she hadn't made any attempts to talk to me. I was grateful but felt a bit rejected. Rejected... Me no?!

Feeling annoyed with the fact she was ignoring me. I know she doesn't have to be my friend but classmates will suffice.

"Hey Sakura...how comes you're not dying of boredom?" I asked honestly interested. She was the only one who didn't groan when the teacher opened her I know! She must be some sort of nerd.

"Should I be?" she asked annoyed with my presence. I shrugged and turned away deciding to talk to Jiba.

" Hey, Jibby :D" I said with a smile, he looked at me confused.

"You know Jibby cause your name is Jiba" I said trying to clarify why I was calling him that.

"My names KIBA not jibby or Jiba!" he said irriatated.

"Oh, that makes so much sense. I mean who would name their child that ah ha ha..." I stopped seeing the evil look he was giving me.

It was fourth period when I heard the screeching noise coming from the schools speaker. "Naruto and Tenten report to the office now" It announced.

Sighing I made me way out of my desk and followed the blonde haired boy out of the classroom. _What did I do?_

I knocked on the door where as the blonde haired idiot just walked in much too the principles distaste.

"Naruto, learn some manners!" She yelled, rolling my eyes I took a seat.

"Oi what did I do?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Well, we found these weapons in your locker" She said glaring at me.

"WHY AM I HERE THEN?!" Naruto screamed.

"Urasai NARUTO" She yelled.

"You Naruto, were then caught holding these weapons claiming you was going to kill Sasuke" She said rubbing her temples.

"You touched my... weapons?!"I said looking straight at Naruto.

He looked taken back by my sudden outburst. _I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him._I chanted in my head.

"I will let you two go for now" Tsunade said. We nodded our heads and stood up making our way towards the exit.

"BUT if I ever receive reports from students like this again...you will be severely punished." She said in a warning voice.

We left it at that.

The day went by pretty fast and I was very grateful.

It was time for GYM my favorite lesson ever, I love sports especially football. That reminds me are there any clubs in this school? After we all changed into the school's gym uniform which consisted off ; Black pair of basketball shorts and white plain t-shirt with the school's logo on it. We stood in front of the gym teacher patiently.

"HELLO YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, IS YOUR BLOOD PUMPING TODAY!" A man wearing green spandex yelled.

"HAI, GAI-SENSEI!" A shorter boy with the thickest eyebrows I've ever seen wearing a matching green spandex yelled.

"No duh... how else would we be living?" I said to the two men whose eyes had started to water.

"Oh, OKAY WISE-GUY! FOR THAT ANSWER 50 PRESS UPS NOW FOR YOU!" He screamed and my ears felt like they would bleed.

I bent down and started doing 25 press ups on one arm then switched to the other. I was done in less than a minute leaving the two spandex men staring at me with stars in their eyes.

"GAI-SENSEI WE HAVE FOUND OUR BLOSSOMING GARDEN!"

"LEE, IT'S BLOSSOMING BEAUTY!" He said angrily then out of nowhere punched the poor kid named 'Lee' right in the face. I was going to intervene when a deep and husky voice put me in a trance.

_"Don't get involved in that, you won't like it." The voice said._

Whipping my body around to look for the owner of that angelic voice. It was so..._sexy._

I snapped out of my days when the two clad in green were screaming at each other.

"LEE!" He screamed.

"GAI-SENSEI" He yelled even louder.

"LEE" He screamed once again.

"GAI-SENSEI" He shouted. Come on this is getting ridiculous.

Somehow defying all the laws of nature they ran out in to the sunset, in the middle of a gymnasium. I sweat dropped.

As the two skipped out I heard a faint "Class dismissed" on queue everyone got up from whatever they were doing and started to head towards the changing rooms.

Turning around swiftly I heard a sharp intake of breath as my hand accidentally collided with another. Looking up I was transfixed in his lavender eyes. How can they be so unique and different whilst mine were boring hazel. It's like his eyes had a special glint in them. _Making him all the more sexy-_

"OOOMPH" I slammed head first into the door, some idiot decided to not hold the door. _Learn some fucking manners you wild animals._

"Watch where your going!" The husky voice returned this time with much more annoyance in it's tone.

I take back everything I said about him being sexy he's a jerk. _A really cute one though..._

**I wrote this chapter all last night but somehow it didn't save so I lost like about 1,000+ words and I had to re-write this and I'm still not so happy with the outcome. But I thought I might as well post it so we can move on from this... :D STAY TUNED!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Insult the Manhood

**A/N - I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW! - Okay Neji's a bit OOC in the first part of this chapter but its for GOOD reason which will be explained later on in the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. **

**ONNN TOO THE STORY! **

**Tenten's POV**

After school I had to guess my way to Hinata's house because she was at music club. She constantly apologized and even offered to skip her club to take me home. Being the amazing person I am I lied and said _'It's cool I know the way home :D'_ She looked hesitant before she smiled and left me be. _'You can't have 'lied' and 'amazing' in the same sentence and then call yourself amazing' _Inner said.

The problem was I don't remember the way home and there is **no way** I'm going home with that Neji guy. After asking directions like 'Where's that big house?' and got no responses. I decided looking for 'that big house' myself. I was extremely disappointed with the outcome. "**THERE ARE BIG FUCKING HOUSES EVERYWHERE!" **I screamed.

_'Oh, the profanity my poor ears.'_ Inner whined. The pedestrians who heard my screaming looked at me with disapproval and terror. Stuck up rich people _really_ piss me off. Thinking their better than everybody hmmph.

After a while of practically tearing down the streets with my rants and shoving people out the way. I finally saw it the house I remember it because of the huge white gates and the pale lilac tinted fences. After entering the password the gates opened and gave me a view of the cars I saw this morning gone. I guess no one's home, in the corner of my eye I saw a black range rover. My eyes practically widened at this, my dream car is right in front of me. Whoever owned this car must be the luckiest person in the world. _Maybe they'll let me drive it._

I doubted that, if I had a car like that, I would never let nobody drive nor look at it for too long. And here I was drooling over it. Wiping the spit from my mouth I reluctantly tore my eyes away from it. Sighing I shuffled in my backpack trying to find the key the maid lent me. After find the right key in the huge wad of it I bolted right through the door.

Running up to my room I threw my backpack off of me and undressed out of the annoyingly tight uniform. Finally settling in basketball shorts and a hoodie I walked out of the room. Only to go back in them covering my disgusting toes with a pair of fluffy socks. The moment I left the room I stepped on something wet which made me realize that my toes weren't looking so good.

Going back out I went across the really long hallway to find the TV room. Checking every door I was going to give up when I came across a wet and half naked man who looked like he just came out the shower, with his towel hung **way **to loosely around his waist. He was dressing himself and I couldn't find it in myself too look away so I just stared.

His body was amazing, his muscular arms were nicely toned and my eyes lingered on his abs. I told myself I was counting his packs. _'Sure you are, so why are you still looking?'_ Inner asked. 'I have to double check, you know I ain't good at maths.' I thought. _'Sure...by the way that's a six pack hun'_ Inner said.

What's that's clearly an eight pack. I felt my inner face palm _'You don't count the chest part, idiot!'_ Inner said.

"OHHHHHHHH" I said loudly not realizing that made the man look right at me. Giving me a full view of his face... it was Neji?

"What are you doing here?" He asked not phased by me checking him out. I looked away feeling heat crawl up my neck and rest on my cheeks. _I can not be blushing, I don't blush. _

"Wrong room sorry" I said hurriedly trying to close the door. But I heard him speak.

"So, you weren't just checking me out?" He asked in calm voice and a little bit of a teasing tone.

"Checking **you** out? Puh-lease I've seen better" I said scoffing at this arrogant jerk. I was just about to leave when once again I heard him speak. Something about his voice had me captivated.

"You've been staring at me for the past minute. What's a guy like me supposed to think?" He asked once again teasing me. I scowled at his response and I felt a smirk lay upon his lips.

"You know I hate people like you." I said looking at him in the eye. He faked hurt and gave me sad eyes. "People like me, what's that supposed to mean?" He asked. I took the opportunity to step in his room and walk up to him slowly.

"Yeah, you think you're so macho with your muscular arms and nice abs-" I said stopping and watched him mock me when I said 'Macho' but when I got to the part of describing him he smirked in approval. I took another step towards him glaring the whole time.

"But all you really are is a guy who thinks he's tough and puts other people down so you'll feel better about yourself." I said looking him straight in the eye to show I was dead serious.

He looked a bit taken back by my accusation before he went back to his normal and calm facade. _I wasn't finished just yet though I was on a roll..._

"See! you hide your emotions and act like some cold isolated creature who just has to be perfect. You have this persona that you try to hide so well, but I can see right through you" I said poking his chest at times to show him how much hate I have for these type of people.

"Creature huh? I think I look quite good, don't you agree" He said smirking at me, not getting the message **at all!**

"No you look like shit" I said rolling my eyes at his cockiness.

"Shit huh?" He said adjusting his towel.

"Yeah, your making my eyes bleed" I said smirking myself.

"Oh, so don't look then." He said still fidgeting with his towel. _What does he mean don't look?_

"I can't go temporarily blind every time I see you, though I wish I could" I said my smirk increasing.

"So.. just close your eyes" He said and in a flash a towel was thrown over my head blocking my vision of just a white and fluffy thing. Inhaling I could smell him on me, as much as I didn't want too I did.

Hearing rustling off clothing I realized he was changing clothes. I wanted nothing more than hit him hard. _'Hard ehh?' Inner teased. _I felt myself blush brightly at her comment.

"Done" he said. I ripped the towel off my head and started to whip the boy with the towel.

"Whipping me now? Such a dirty girl" He said chuckling at my blushing face.

"SHUT UP!" I said and stormed out of his room. I went to the bathroom and washed my face trying to calm myself down, from all those dirty thoughts.

I will get him back.

_Neji - 1 point - Tenten - 0_

**30 minutes later.**

I was grabbed the remote wanting to see what was one TV.

I was constantly flipping channels I weren't bothered to stay put on one. So many talk shows my eyes are bleeding. _'Exaggerating much?'_ Inner asked. I shrugged to no one in particular. I was stuck on a cooking channel when I heard the doorbell ring. I weren't going to get up thinking that the maid would get it. But then I thought back to the fact that I haven't seen anyone here except me and the idiot upstairs. Who was blaring music not long ago and is now destroying a poor guitar.

I heard the doorbell ring again and groaned as I got up out the sofa. It can't be Hinata or Hiashi-sama they have their own keys. Maybe it was the maid who forgot her keys. The strange thing is that she gave **me** a set of keys today. Perhaps she lent me hers, but that's just stupid. _'Stop thinking and just open the God damn door' _Inner said impatiently.

I placed my hand on the doorknob debating whether or not I should ask who it is first. After hearing the bell ring yet again I yanked it open revealing a few familiar faces. At the door stood the blonde idiot known as Naruto and the other two are nameless. I raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation as to why they are here. Yeah, it could be for Neji but I ain't taking chances. I won't let strangers in a house that ain't mine.

"Can I help you?" I asked them wanting to ease the awkward silence.

"Is Neji in?" They asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, the idiot is playing music upstairs **LOUDLY**" I yelled wanting Neji to hear my sentence. And as if on cue prince charming came waltzing down the aisle. _Okay, maybe not aisle but staircase, it's the same..isn't it?_

I left them to go back on the sofa to continue watching whatever it is I was watching at the moment. Plopping down and grabbing the remote to scan through random stuff. _I'm so bored..._

"Thank you" the blonde idiot said taking the remote from my grip. I gave him a death glare and leaned over to grab it while he swung it around the air refusing to give it to me. He changed the channel to football and I smiled instantly. The rest of the boys came in at the moment all taking a seat leaving Naruto standing.

He looked at me expectantly I scoffed at him. As if I was going to get up, I was sitting on a sofa for one whilst the rest sat on the other sofa taking it up with their bodies.

Naruto didn't leave me be, so when I looked up all I could see was his body flying towards me. I shielded myself and a soft moan escaped my lips. I felt all eyes on me and blushed bright red. I couldn't help it Naruto is on my lap and his elbow seemed to have knock me in the breasts.

I slapped a hand over my mouth and after breathing through my nose a few times. I pushed Naruto's body off me only to find him redder than me. I didn't make eye contact with anyone for a while just staring at the screen trying to focus on the game.

Naruto settled on sitting on the raven haired boy but he just pushed him off and he landed face first on the floor. I giggled at that which made the boys all turn their heads in my direction. I looked away suddenly feeling conscious with so much attention.

"Who's the he/she?" I heard the raven haired boy ask Neji. I pretended I couldn't hear them but I'm pretty sure everyone could hear. Neji just shrugged and answered in barely a whisper but my fine tuned ears heard it. _"Don't know her/him whatever** it** is"_ He said and I felt my anger bubble up inside me. Especially when I heard the raven haired boy snickering quietly to himself.

"Don't know me huh, Neji? Then how comes I know how small your manhood is? ..Wait should I even call it that, it reminds me of a pickle all shriveled up and-" I said glaring at Neji watching his cheeks have a tint of red and the anger boiling inside of him. I didn't get to finish my sentence because someone placed their hands over my mouth. The raven haired boy was trying to control his laughter whereas, Naruto was straight out rolling on the floor and pointing.

"Shut up, Naruto" Neji said with so much venom in his voice he could make little girls cry. _'Forget little girls, I wanna cry'_ Inner said whimpering.

After that I stood up glaring at all the boys and punched the boy who put his dirty hands on my mouth. I heard him mutter 'troublesome women' under his breath and I glared at him and he shut up but still had a look of boredom on his face. I went to my room angry at all things Neji like. There was so much cause this house was just like him, boring and plain and boring and plain.

_Neji 1 - point - Tenten 1 - point_

**A/N - Not doing Songfics anymore :( Ahh wells the story could do so much better.  
**

**I didn't get to edit my last chapter and yet I still got so many follwers :D THANKK YOUU. By the way w****ould it kill you guys to review? NOT! that you have to but I wouldn't mind *blushes* **


	5. Chapter 5 - She's Not Worth It

**A/N - I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH :D Just a few more reviews ;) now I have good news for you all. I've got two weeks off school with it being the Easter holidays and all. MEANING I WILL HAVE TIME TO UPDATE AT LEAST 5 MORE CHAPTERS OR SO DURING THE HOLIDAYS.**

**Urmm no longer a songfic that's why I removed the lyrics from the last chapter :D**

**Happy Easter everyone ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's Characters.**

**Tenten's POV**

Hearing a horrible ringing noise I picked up my pillow and smashed the damn thing. It wasn't until I heard it ringing once again I woke up. Was this thing plastic or something?

Sighing I got out of the bed glaring at the clock. It wasn't until I saw the time that my eyes widened. It's 7:50! Running towards the bathroom I grabbed my uniform on the way and showered in less than 30 minutes. I was currently putting my hair into their every day buns. I slipped on my school pants slightly relieved that I weren't wearing a skirt.

See, when I came here they set out my uniform assuming I was a guy. They offered to get me a girls uniform but I refused not wanting to wear them horrible pieces of cloth showing so much flesh.

I rolled up the sleeves of my blouse and popped the collar of my blazer. I had a loose chain hanging around the belt of my pants. The shop says its for guys but _'hey I'm man!'_

I ran out the room grabbing a piece of toast running outside the house. Where I found Hinata and Neji waiting for me. "Ohayo Tenten-san" Hinata said happily whereas me and Neji were exchanging death written glares.

I couldn't help but notice they were standing in front of the Range Rover. My eyes lit up happily thinking we would be driving to school in that.

"Today we will be driving. The reason we walked yesterday was to help you recognize your surroundings." Hinata said calmly. I nodded my head in understanding and rushed towards the front of the car. I heard Hinata giggle behind me. W-Wait behind me?

That means. I stopped and looked to my right seeing a pissed off Neji. Why is he driving? _'Are you always this stupid'_ Inner asked.

He must still be mad about last night. I groaned thinking he must have a grudge towards me. I don't want him to hate me. I wouldn't mind if we got along. Apart from all the cockiness I have a feeling me and him could be good friends. _'friends ehh?'_ inner questioned. I furrowed my eyebrows as the car started up and we left the Hyuuga mansion. 'What?' I thought.

_'So just friends hun... Are you sure?'_ inner teased. I blushed at the question. Nodding my head vigorously I saw Neji give me a small curious glance.

'Yes, just friends! I'm scared I know someone like you urrgh' I thought. _'So, friends with benefits is off the list?'_ Inner teased and I bent my head down trying to hide my red face. Thoughts like that with Neji made my hands sweaty and my breathing raged.

Looking up I noticed we arrived to school and Hinata had left already to greet her friends. That left Neji and me and I know he was waiting for me to get out. I wanted to apologies but when I opened my mouth to speak nothing came out.

Swallowing the lump in my throat and trying my best to get rid of the sudden wave of nerves that were swarming in my stomach. "Neji.." I said and he turned towards me with a bit of anger still on his face.

"I don't want any negativity when we're around each other...seeing as we will be living together for quite a while." I started mumbling stuff but all I really wanted to do was apologies but I couldn't do that.

"I see" He said looking nonchalant as always. I just wanted to say two words and I couldn't even do that.

I'm pathetic.

Sighing I left the car walking away towards the building. I heard Neji get out and lock the doors before speeding up next to me. I gave him a quick glance wondering why he would want to walk with me?

Not being all popular and what not. This was something new, he usually avoided me during classes and would rarely even talk to Hinata. This made my eyebrow quirk up and I think everyone else in the car park got suspicious too. As too why Neji the most popular boy along side his friends was walking next to the girl known as a he/she.

Of course me being me didn't really care and continued walking to the building.

"Was that supposed to be an apology?" he asked. I looked at him slightly surprised and caught off guard. He chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes" he said. I looked away feeling suddenly self-conscious as he was talking to me.

"Very well I accept your apology.. " he said trailing off not know my name. Seriously he didn't know my name? I knew his but that was only because of Hanabi and Hinata always calling for him. Like he was some God.

"Tenten" I said a bit ashamed of my name. My name wasn't the most normal name out there. "Hn, nice name" he said before stalking off towards a group of guys waiting by the lockers.

I smiled feeling a bit more proud of my name. _'Aww is someone blushing?'_ inner questioned. I rolled my eyes why is the voice in my head so urrgh.

_**Later that day...**_**  
**  


I was in Spanish and the teacher was a supply so she just handed out worksheets and left us to talk. Which was a mistake because the class just ran towards their friends and crushes and basically the class was havoc. The teacher literally looked traumatized so she ran into the supply closet and hasn't come out since.

I was in this class with Sakura, Ino and Hinata, whom I sat with reluctantly. Actually they came towards me in the back of the classroom, dragging chairs with them. Sure making themselves comfy and just started and wouldn't stop talking. The dogs were talking to me whilst I pretended to listen, nodding my head and responding with a 'yeah' or 'mmhmm'.

Hinata was just constantly looking at the loud blonde haired boy named Naruto. Looks like someone has a crush. Then Ino mentioned something about Sasuke, some boy and she looked worried after she said his name. Looking over in Sakura's direction she whimpered and muttered an apology whereas Hinata looked concerned for her pink-headed friend.

"Who's Sasuke?" I asked bluntly not knowing why they were acting so different.

"NO ONE YOU SHOULD KNOW" The blondie screamed. I leaned back in my chair, who knew she could be so loud?

"It's okay Ino she should know anyways" Sakura said with a weak smile. Even I knew that was fake.

"Well, are you gonna tell me? Or am I going to have to guess?" I asked after they just stared at one another waiting for the other to speak. "Sasuke is Sakura's ex" Ino said and I nodded my head understanding, still wanting them to elaborate.

"Ooh rough break up?" I asked looking at Sakura who nodded her still looking sad. "Did he dump you because you dyed your hair pink and he was so shocked that his girlfriend resembled a pig he had to end it" I said summing up my suspicions.

"HELL NO YOU WANNA DIE!?" Sakura screamed holding a fist in the air and Ino looked like she wanted to burst out laughing.

"Tenten-san it's nothing like that.." Hinata trailed off timidly.

"Sakura had a major crush on Sasuke in freshman year well practically all of this schools girls population did, including me." Ino said. Looking over at Sakura every now and then.

"She befriended his best friend Naruto just to get close to him" Ino continued and looked at Sakura who looked away feeling guilty and Hinata looked hurt.

"After a while Sakura developed actual feelings for him. They were really close and Naruto was constantly asking her out and to put an end to the love triangle they were developing. She told them both how she felt and she said she loved them both. This angered Naruto and Sasuke looked emotionless as always but he was confused non-the less. She explained she loved Naruto like a brother and he actually looked relieved. The next day she planned to tell Sasuke how she really felt but he wouldn't talk to her. She heard rumors he was going to leave and to stop this she waited at the gates of his house at midnight. She saw him with a backpack and a suitcase and she knew the rumors were true." She said taking a deep breath.

"He at first told her to go to sleep and when she threatened she would scream and call the cops he stopped. He turned around and told her he was leaving because of family problems and his missing brother. She wasn't thinking straight and she confessed. He told her he was grateful and thankful, he then told her he _'liked_' her and honestly that's more than you'll ever get from someone like him. He left and Naruto went to find his best-friend because Sakura made him promise to get him back. Knowing Naruto he never goes back on his word." Ino said smiling and I watched as Hinata's eyes lit up in admiration.

"Keep going the stories getting good!" I said impatiently tapping my fingers on the desk. I looked at Sakura and she looked like she was reminiscing about Sasuke or whatever.

"Well, he finally came back for sophomore year and he told Sakura he felt the same way about her and they started going out for the whole of sophomore year and half of junior year. It was nearing the end of junior year, they had their first fight and haven't spoken to each other since." Ino said looking at Sakura yet again she looked so angry it was scary...

"So why did you guys fight?" I asked looking at Sakura this time. "He and I just didn't get along and he was becoming meaner and he would always hide me from his friends and never let me meet his parents. I thought he was ashamed of me so I asked him why and he just said I was jumping to conclusions." Sakura said.

"I asked him if his parents even knew about me. He shook his head and I asked if his closest friends besides Naruto knew about me and when he shook his head I asked why. He said honestly he was too embarrassed and I asked why and he said he was_ too cool_ to have a girlfriend like me. At that moment I screamed at him and told him repeatedly I hated him and never wanted to see him again. He claimed I was so clingy and that his family wouldn't approve but I wasn't having any of it. So in the end when I calmed down later that night I called him over and over again. It was 6am the next morning when I received a text from him. I was so happy he was talking to me I assumed he fell asleep and didn't receive my calls and maybe he was apologizing. I was stunned when I saw those 3 words. '_Sorry, it's over - From Sasuke-kun'_ That's when I stopped talking to him, he didn't try to talk to me so I stopped." Sakura said.

I looked over at her I felt so sad for her, someone having to go through with that. No explanations, nothing. I looked down feeling guilty for asking but I didn't mean for the whole story. "Sakura I'm so sorry... want me to go kill him?" I asked standing up pulling out a pocket knife from my pocket. They looked horrified at me and Hinata advised me not to show that in public.

_**Lunch...**_

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Sakura, Ino and Hinata dragged me over their lunch table. I got my lunch out from my bag and so did the others. They were talking about nothing special and mostly shared a few horrible jokes and Hinata's face turned a couple different shades of red and I looked at the source of where she was staring at. Looking up I noticed a group of boys making their way towards us. I noticed Sakura seemed to have gone quiet and so did Ino who looked like she wanted to kill them. I just ate my food not caring at all.

"Mind if we sit here?" Asked Naruto and I watched as Sakura, Ino shook their heads at me mouthing 'NO' I smirked at them.

"Well, you better have a good reason." I asked Naruto. He grinned and set down his tray.

"Well, why can't I become friends with the person who dissed Neji?" He asked and I smirked.

"Good enough..now shut up and sit." I said gesturing to the empty seats. The boys sat down. "Who are you?" Asked a raven haired boy directing his question to me.

"It's rude to ask someone's name without stating your own" I said simply. He 'hn'ed.

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke..you?" He asked. My eyes went wide and I dropped the sandwich from my hands letting it drop on to the table. I stared at him in disbelief. _No. Freaking. Way!_

"You're Sasuke? The guy who..OOMPH" I spoke but then was kicked underneath the table. I looked up at a pissed of Sakura and everything went silent. I glared at Sasuke. "Tenten's my name" I said.

That's when a few girls who I haven't seen before came up to us. The glomped Sasuke and they stared at me. One even had the nerve to point. That's when Neji arrived as well making his way over to our table. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He looked so amazing the way he walked and don't get me started on his voice.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!" Said an unfamiliar voice and I looked to see the a red head who was sitting on Sasuke's lap much to his displeasure. Hmph serves him right. "Huh?" Was my smart response.

"Yeah, you're the new he/she aren't you?" She said with an ugly look on her face. She pushed up her glasses again. I rolled my eyes at her and ignored her. Picking up my sandwich I continued eating it.

"Don't ignore me, bitch!" She spat out. I raised an eyebrow at her._ Bitch huh?_

"Please, stop talking the sound of your voice is bad enough then you go and add words to it?" I said looking at her furious face. I heard Ino and Hinata giggle.

"Look here I know all about you.. stuff that you wouldn't want other people to know. So I would watch what I say if I were you" She said grinning evilly.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked looking at her for once. Everyone on the table seemed to be listening to the conversation. Even Neji and he was looking at me curiously.

"And what if I am?" She said sneering. I shrugged and looked away. "You're bluffing" I said finishing my food.

"Are you sure?" She said and I looked at her questioningly.

"Fine, your father hates you and sent you away which is here because you're a mess." She said and I gritted my teeth looking down trying to not let her get to me. "Yeah and what?" I snapped at her, she looked even more evil and smiled at me.

"Maybe the fact that your father hates you is nothing surprising but what if I talked about your...mother instead" She said grinning evilly with a hand on her hip as she made her way towards me. My eyes widened at this and I looked at all the faces on the table. All eager to hear this and Sakura, Ino and Hinata looked at me sympathetically. _Don't pity me, idiots._

She stood behind me and I got out of my seat turning around to face her. She was about my height and I looked her straight in the eye and everything else went deadly silent it seemed the rest of the cafeteria stopped to listen to the conversation. "What about my mother?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Well.. we all know she married a psycho and had a he/she child and to top it all off she continued to stay with him after he slept around with other women." She said laughing and her friends that were with her started giggling. I heard a few gasps around the cafeteria.

"I wouldn't say anymore if I were you." I said to the red head with a murderous glare.

"What you gonna do, hit me? Fine you want to fight I'll take you down right now" She screeched.

I looked away grabbing my back pack I started to walk away. "What you running away? Scared?" She said laughing.

"Heard your mother had STD's so you're going to see if it was in your genes" She cackled. That's when I stopped and turned around walking right up to her face.

"_Want to repeat that?_" I asked with so much venom in my voice.

"Sure-" She started but was stopped by a fist that slammed right in her jaw. Sending her body slamming in to the wall. I cracked my knuckles and threw my bag to the floor and heard the crowd of random people chant 'fight fight!'

"I thought you said you wanted to fight?" I said making my way towards her. She stood up shakily and picked up her glasses and regained her posture.

"Tenten don't do it she's not worth it" Ino screamed watching me hesitantly as I put my hand in my pocket pulling out the knife I had. I slid it back in and picked up backpack once again.

"Yeah, you're right she's not worth it" I said spitting on the girl who was struggling to hold herself up.

I left the cafeteria deciding to skip school seeing as I'm already going to be in so much trouble. But as I made my way out the doors of the cafeteria. Stood there was none less than Principle Tsunade.

_Damn._ I muttered.

**A/N I Don't know why this chapter seems so long. I didn't plan it to be. I was actually going to write more but then when I saw 3000 words I had to stop. I HAVE SO MUCH TIME! :D Going to start on chapt****er six tonight. Should be uploaded tomorrow I LOVE YOU GUYS *CRIES***

**Please review :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - This Is What Friends Do!

**A/N - LORD ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'M DEAD! Okay no I'm not! Everyone having a good holiday? Yeah great cause my friend ain't so I'm going to visit her and cheer her up. **

**OKAAY ONNN TOO THE STORY!**

**Tenten's POV :D**

I was sitting in the leather seats uncomfortably. I was listening to the sound of the clock ticking repeatedly. I was stuck in the hall way of the office. Waiting to be told what would happen to me, honestly I didn't care. I've always had '_problems_' with my behavior so going to the principles office turned out to be a weekly thing in my old school. All usually for the same type of things like; graffiti, violence, talking back, not going to detentions and many more. I sighed waiting for Tsunade to tell me to come in to her room.

"Come in Tenten" I heard a yell from the other side of the door. I stood up dusting myself off before making my way inside her room taking a seat in front of her desk.

"You know you're going to be punished right?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"You're so lucky that Karin's family has no pressed any charges for you assaulting her" Tsunade said._ 'So Karin's her name ehh?'_ Inner said.

"So because of that you won't be suspended as Karin's family has reassured me this was all a misunderstanding and it was an _accident"_ Tsunade said looking at me curiously.

"But I have decided to straighten you out and this was a wake up call for me. The seniors are not getting along and seeing as this is your last year. I'm going to see to it that you are all bonding by prom" She said. I looked at her confused. _Bonding with Karin?_

"To do that I'm arranging a field trip for the seniors it will be a week long trip to a beach house" She spoke. _'How is this straightening you out?'_ Inner asked and for once I agreed with her.

"I'm not sure about how to punish you. This may seem like a vacation for you but rest assured I will see to it that you spend every waking moment with Karin." She said smirking looking amused by my pissed off face.

"Oh and you have detention every day this week!" She added happily. _Hell no am I staying for detention._

"Don't you dare think about running away or skipping because I will personally find you and pull you by your hair back to your desk" She hissed and I looked at her with wide eyes, was she serious?

"BUT THAT'S CHILD ABUSE!" I screamed at her and she laughed at me. _Is she alright?_

"Child abuse huh? I don't see any children around here" She said and I ducked just in time to miss a flying aimed at my head. "Sorry, Tenten I thought I saw a child" She cackled. I stood up slowly exiting the room before sprinting and hearing glass smash. "RUN TENTEN RUN!" She screamed before bursting out in to a fit of laughter.

_This school is insane._

_**Neji/Hinata's** **house:**_**  
**

I made my way into the door and I knew everyone was home. School had been over for a while now. So I went to the park to clear my head and it was dark when I finally got up from the filthy park bench and made my way home. It was dark out and I was tired. Not really in the mood to talk with anyone I made my way past the living room. They all turned their heads towards me. I took off my shoes before sprinting up the stairs. I heard Hinata call for me but I ignored her and ran in my room.

I turned on the lights and made my back face the door. Before sliding down it and sitting on the floor. I hugged my knees trying to get rid of all thoughts of my family. But it was hard.

"It's hard isn't it?" A voice said and my head shot up looking straight at Neji. How did I miss him? There he was sitting on my bed acting as if nothing happened.

"What's hard?" I asked looking at Neji confused.

"Trying to forget the past." He said looking at me with a sad smile.

"Look I want to be alone" I said ignoring his intense gaze on me.

"Is that what you really want?" He asked. _'Why are you lying to yourself hun?' _Inner asked.

"Yeah I do, so can you get out?" I asked and he stood up and I moved out the way from the door brushing his shoulder ever so slightly. He went to reach for the door handle but I grabbed his hand and stopped him from going any further.

"Don't leave." I ask pleadingly and he nodded his head sitting on my bed and I joined him. I didn't know why I wanted him there, I just didn't want to be alone.

"Tell me what do you think of your father?" He asked and I looked down my fingers gripped the mattress.

"I hate him, I wish I didn't have a dad. Wait I don't he isn't worthy of being called my dad." I said the anger boiling inside of me. I felt him tense up beside me.

"Don't say that, you're lucky you have a dad!" He said surprisingly angry. I looked up at his face to see his rage mixed with sadness. Does he not have a dad? Now I feel like a selfish bitch.

"Sorry, I didn't know" I said looking down feeling guilty.

"Yeah, you didn't know. You're so fortunate and you take what you have for granted. It's people like you that don't deserve what they have." He said and I looked down feeling even worse. _Did he have to be so blunt about it? _I thought he was here to comfort me!

"Okay Neji I get it-" I was cut off by his next few words.

"It's selfish people like you I hate." He said and abruptly stood up and left my room with a loud slam. I laid down on the bed thinking things through. He hates me. That's the one thing I didn't want, but why should I care whether he likes me or not. I won't see him after senior year is over. So why did I feel like crying. Something I haven't done in years. I felt like breaking down and the lump in my throat weren't helping. I'm in so much pain but nothing happened. My heart aches and everything seems so heavy.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I was walking towards the Hyuuga mansion. Hinata told me and Ino to come over and help her get through to Tenten. I don't know why we're doing this. She hasn't tried to be our friend, it feels like we're the ones who are speaking and she is barely even listening. I don't understand why Ino and Hinata want to be her friend so bad she's no one special. I don't even know why I decided to tell her about Sasuke. I just felt like I could trust her and I barely knew her.

It was late and I was passing the ramen store when a familiar blonde knucklehead came running towards me, deciding to engulf me in a hug.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed and I laughed hugging him back.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here?" I asked even though I knew the answer. _Ramen!_

"Well, I was stopping for ramen but I'm here with a friend." He said sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. _Is he on a date? What would Hinata think?_ I thought.

"Who's this friend?" I asked raising an eyebrow and Naruto looked worried he turned away.

"Well I gotta go bye SAKURA-CHAN!" He started to run back in to the ramen shop. But I pulled him back by the collar. He laughed nervously and I waited for an answer.

"Well?" I started and he refused to meet my gaze. "I'm with... Sasuke" He said and I dropped him. I started to walk away ignoring the protests of Naruto.

That's when I saw him. Standing there was Uchiha Sasuke. In his usual clothing. High collared black top and dark blue jeans black&white high tops. Standing in all his glory was the man I thought I once loved. He's nothing but a jerk and I must've been a fool falling for him.

He walked by and the wind blew right at him and I could smell his scent. We made eye contact and didn't break as much as I wanted to. I couldn't bring it to myself to be the first one to look away. That's when I had to round the corner I turned back to find him standing there looking right at me.

I didn't know what to do, we couldn't act like we didn't exist to one another for ever. I guess it's time to be more civil with each other now. I gave him a small smile even though I tell myself I hate him. What shocked me the most was when he gave me a small wave. A familiar feeling rushed to my stomach and I didn't know whether to hate it or not.

_I was falling for him again, hard._

**_Neji's POV_ **

I slammed her door and immediately regretted it. What am I doing? Shouldn't I be helping her and not telling her I hate her. Because I don't if anything she's one of the only girls that I don't completely dislike. Not including Hinata and Hanabi because they're like family to me. I wanted nothing more than to go back and tell her I'm sorry for letting my emotions get the best of me. I was just so angry that my father is dead and hers is alive and living and she won't appreciate it. Some people just can't appreciate the dead from the living.

What I hate the most though, is someone who wishes upon someone else's death and people like me would strive to have what we lost back. But if their is anything my dad taught me was to _'let bygones be bygones'_ and that's exactly what I did with Hiashi-sama. For years I've hated him, his daughter Hinata and the whole family.

They were always a constant reminder my father died for their sake. All because Hiashi-sama's precious daughter was kidnapped my father gave up his life to fight the attackers of his niece. I now know that he did it because he loved his family and he would die for his loved ones. That's something I truly admire.

I heard a few loud screeching noises coming from downstairs and that's all I needed before, I went to my room to try drown their horrible laughter. I knew it was Ino, she's a horrible influence on Hinata. But yet she continues hanging around with this animal. Jeez I feel like I'm in a zoo. I can't believe Sasuke dated one of her friends.

Honestly, what do you see in a girl who claims having pink hair is natural. I think she's a nut-job and she needs to get herself in to a hospital as soon as possible. Don't even get me started on Ino. She's the worst one, she constantly talks about having a boyfriend who's rich and famous and yet she has none. No surprise there. Hinata on the other hand is just a shy quiet girl who seems to be easily influenced by these girls. She used to dress so much appropriately and is now occasionally seen wearing jeans.

_Oh, the insanity. _

_**Ino's POV...**_

I was sitting in Hinata's room waiting for Forehead-girl to arrive. I tried suggesting to Hinata for a makeover which she refused once again._ I was willing to force dress her!_ But she told me that she just wasn't ready **yet**. I took that as a chance and started asking when and she just slowly crawled away from me. Then a devious idea came in to my head.

"Hinata, let's make a deal" I said and she looked at me if not more frighten than always and she slowly nodded her head as in to say okay. I grinned and she scooted further away not looking me in the eyes.

"I get to dress you up for your first date with.. Naruto." I said and her face looked flushed. I giggled at her she was too easy to take advantage of.

That's when the bubble-hair colored girl walked strutting her big ass forehead everywhere. Okay, she didn't have a big forehead but she did when she was younger. Let me tell you it was the size of Russia. _Not pretty!_

"What took you so long forehead?" I asked putting a hand on my hip.

"None of your business pig." She said flipping her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Now that you're here Sakura-chan we can go see how Tenten-san's doing." Hinata said smiling.

We walked across the hall to Tenten's room. I saw Hinata lift her arm up to knock on the door. But I decided there was no use in being polite now, so I barged the door open. Only to find Tenten in a green tank top and black pajama shorts laying on the bed. I could only gaze at her with jealousy, how could she have a body like that and hide it?

"TENTEN OMG! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD A BODY LIKE THAT!" I screamed and Sakura nodded in agreement. She bolted off her bed and ran to the bathroom trying to hide from us.

"TENTEN COME BACK SHOW US THE SKIN!" I screamed and she came out with a huge t-shirt that went down to her calves. _Where do you find a shirt that big? _

"What body?" She asked plopping down on the bed. We all sweat dropped. Does she think we're some idiots?

"Forehead got the stuff?" I asked and Tenten looked at me skeptically.

"Yeah, pig" She said and I rolled my eyes before grabbing the bag that was in her hand and pulled out the drinks.

"Hinata you call and Forehead-girl help me pin her down!" I said and they nodded. Tenten looked at me even more suspiciously.

I walked over to Tenten and pulled her by the legs and she retaliated by flaying her arms around. Sakura pulled her arms down.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked angrily. Me and the pink-headed girl looked at each other and smirked.

"We're going to make you watch _'The Notebook'_ " We said in unison and Tenten let out a piercing scream.

Hinata came in at that moment looking at Tenten with utter fright and horror. Sakura held her down and I played the movie.

She continued to scream and would occasionally try to close her eyes but we were persistent and pulled on her eyelids. Minutes later the pizza came and Tenten finally relaxed.

"Why are you guys doing this?" She asked and we looked at her then each other smiling.

"Because we're friends and this is what friends do." Forehead-girl said smiling at her.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT FRIENDS DO TO EACH OTHER!" Screamed Tenten and Hinata giggled quietly and we all ended up laughing. Nearing the end of the movie. We all fell asleep somewhere on the floor in Tenten's room.

**A/N - Well that's enough for today. I'm going to be busy tomorrow and stuff so chapter 7 will be out by Monday :D**

**Review if you want another chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 - How'd I End Up Here?

**A/N- I know I would've updated but I've been so messed up lately, my sleeping pattern that is. I am writing this at 4 am but you guys don't care about that. ON TOO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters.**

**Tenten's POV**

I was still annoyed with Neji and Karin but that's not even the worst part. The worst part was the stupid 'punishment/vacation trip' that I'll have to spend with her, it's practically torture. Imagining a week day by day with that red-headed skank, it's punishment on it's own. What's her problem with me anyways? She must be insecure just looking at me. Yes! that's it. Sighing I slapped my forehead. How can I act like a big shot? That's so out of character for me, and I'm not that confident in the appearance department.

I was sitting on kitchen floor. It was past midnight and everyone was sleeping upstairs. I had to get out, I felt Ino was hogging the bed and somehow they all piled on top of my bed and when I asked them to get off they claimed they were guests. I then asked them if they would like to sleep in the guest room. They pushed me off the bed and muttered that _'this is the guest room baka_'. I left them walking down the stairs wanting something to eat. Because I obviously couldn't sleep, I had to much to think about.

And here I am chewing on some bread cause I couldn't find anything else to eat. Sighing I stood up to walk back to my room when I heard a creak of a wooden floorboard. My senses were on full alert as I whipped out the pocketknife from my sweatpants pointing it in the direction of the creaking sound. I stood still watching the silhouette inch towards me. Both hands up in front of his chest as in to say._ 'I come in peace' _ Lowering my knife and putting it back in my pocket I resumed my original stance. I looked at him for a brief second before glaring at the man in front of me.

"Can't sleep?" He asks. I shrug and stop walking realizing he's blocking the entrance with his body.** '_Whats it matter to you, huh fish head?!'_** Inner said. I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion. 'Fish head?' I thought.**_ 'Yeah, cause a fish is silky and smooth looking like his hair'_** Inner said and I grunted in annoyance. Does this idiot not realize he insulted me?**_ 'It all sounded so heavenly to me'_** Inner said sighing in content. I grew furious by the minute, he called me selfish and he practically told me he hates me!**_ 'Maybe, that's his way of showing affection'_** Inner said rolling her eyes in my head. Right, next you're going to tell me you show love with violence I thought.**_ 'I call it tough love'_** Inner said.

"-ten Tenten!" I heard a voice call out to me. Widening my eyes I noticed it was just _him_. "Huh? what do** you** want?" I spat. I heard him sigh and made his way towards the table in the kitchen gesturing for me to sit with him. Rolling my eyes I settled on sitting on top of the counter, opposite him. Resting my back against the kitchen cupboards.

"Your not still angry with me are you?" He asked in his emotionless voice.

"I don't know you tell me?" I said glaring at him. He stood up and made his way towards me and lifted his hand reaching for the cupboards behind me.

"Please, move." He asked in a sweet, and seductive voice. I felt myself getting flustered especially when I felt the tip of his thumb make contact with my cheek. I widened my eyes and before I could remove his fingers from my precious face, I felt him start stroking my cheeks.

"I will ask again, please move" He asked and I felt like my cheeks burning at his touch. I shuffled further away where I was out of his reach. I saw him smirk in the corner of my eyes. But a cupboard being opened obstructed my view of him.

I saw him take out some cookies and I started gawking at them. _Where did he find that? I've been looking for something to eat everywhere!_

"Want some?" He asked. I looked away pouting, I had far too much pride than to stoop so low to take cookies from the enemy.

"No, I'm capable of handling my food" I said glaring at him.

"Fine, I won't give you any." He said simply looking. At that moment my stomach growled, the pizza I ate turned out to be a tug-of-war competition with Ino and Sakura. I ended up giving my only piece to the shy girl who refused to speak up. I'm way to nice, I thought.

"Here, just have some." He offered and I smiled muttering a small 'thank you' he looked at me with a devious glint in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him suddenly feeling suspicious of him. I hesitantly reached to grab a cookie when the plate was yanked from my reach.

"But first, you have to say you forgive me." He said holding the plate up to his chest as he deviously inhaled some of the cookies taunting me.

"Fine, I forgive you" I said quickly. He smirked and gave me the plate. I devoured the plate in less than minutes and was currently licking the plate to savor the taste.

"Okay cannibal now that you've been fed, time to hibernate." He said hoisting me up in the air and in to his arms. I clung on to his shoulders out of reflex and eventually when I figured he wouldn't put me down, I wrapped my legs around him. I usually would've argued or hit him for even touching me but my sleepiness took over and I gave in.

He started walking and I nuzzled my face into his neck and he tensed up before moving again. I could smell him and _boy_ did he smell good. Trying to rid my thoughts of dirty images rendered useless. Could you blame me? I have a guy who's with in 2 meters of me, wrapped around my body. That's not something that happens every day. As we neared the stairs I felt his arm tighten around my lower back trying to secure me. This bringing me ten times closer to him. Something I did not want happening as I felt my heart was about to explode out of my chest.

I know he could feel my heart pounding rapidly against his. I didn't know if it was my heart going into overload or was it his chest that was beating just as hard? It was the faintest feeling but I felt it, he was struggling just as much as me.

The temperature decided to be kicked up a notch, I looked at our clothing, there wasn't much on us so why was I feeling so hot and bothered? The thought of hardly any clothing seemed to set an alarm of in my brain and I was more than flustered. I was struggling to breathe when he stumbled and almost dropped me catching himself quickly. To say I had the air knocked out my lungs was an understatement. _I really need to go see a doctor. _

He placed me down on the ground gently. I silently thanked him with a nod and he understood, turning away and walking away in the other direction. I smiled and waved until he was out of sight. Then I ran in to the bathroom locking the door and splashing cold water on to my face. Trying to cool myself down, he couldn't see how red I was thanks to the dim lighting in the halls.

I put a hand on my chest somehow trying to steady my heart beat. Which I knew was not gonna happen anytime soon. Why was I reacting like this? He only held me for a few seconds. Breathing in and out I told my mind to steer clear away from him. If he ever touches me like that again, I don't know what I'll do.

I walked out the bathroom heading to bedroom feeling quite dizzy from everything that's happened. I don't remember what happened after that but I had a stinging pain in my shoulder. The pain was then forgotten as I was covered in cotton blankets and engulfed in to pure bliss.

***Next Morning / Basically hours later***

I was awoken from my amazing slumber by that devil made alarm clock. I never slept so good in my life. W-Wait? I thought I broke this thing already. Who the hell dare give me another one after I unleashed hell on it's sorry ass?

I sat right up pissed as hell and waiting to vent to the first person I see. I looked around stunned. _This isn't my room._ I thought it would be fun playing detective and all but I discarded the option as soon as a_ he_ walked in. I bolted out the bed now realizing this wasn't my room but indeed his. What was I doing here? I was sure I fell asleep in my bed somehow or did I?

Well, I don't sleep walk so that can't be it. I looked up at Neji and felt familiar heat crawl up my neck and rest on my cheeks. I wanted to ask him what I was doing in here. But I stopped myself quickly remembering to avoid him and steer clear. I was making my way towards the door and I winced audibly when I used my right arm to turn the doorknob. What's up with my shoulder?

I heard freakishly loud shrieking through the other side of the door and I gulped and turned around nervously. Forget avoiding him, I need him.

"NEJI!" I whisper yelled, loud enough for him to hear me and turn around to look at me. Not liking the sudden attention I felt my voice leaving. He looked at me expectantly and slightly irritated. Damn! Why the hell am I nervous all of a sudden?

I felt banging against the door and I used what was left of my strength to keep it shut. I don't need them questioning me, knowing them I doubt it would ever end.

"Urm.. I need you to hide me" I said panicking slightly. He looked at me oddly and I groaned not wanting to explain.

"NEJI! I need you-" I was cut off by the door being swung open. I felt myself being thrown against Neji, who did his best to get away by jumping back on to his bed. Unfortunately for me I was coming at him at rapid speed not giving myself time to come to halt. I landed with an 'oomph' my face being mere centimeters from Neji's. I was placed right in to his body in an awkward position. My arms placed on his chest while his behind his back doing whatever he could in his sitting position. His legs were spread apart and both of my legs were right in between him.

I could just feel the shocked expressions on my friends faces and Ino's snickering wasn't left unheard. I felt myself blushing madly but ignored it anyways. I stood up gathering what remaining dignity I had left._ It wasn't hard..there wasn't much left. _

"WHAT THE HELL?! TENTEN WHY WERE YOU IN NEJI'S ROOM? WHY WERE YOU ON HIM LIKE THAT?! Were you having sex?" Those were the questions that were increasing my anger slowly, as I left the room. But the last one caught me off guard, s-sex?

"OI DON'T IGNORE US!" Ino screamed right in my ear. I looked at her with my meanest glare which obviously still needs to be improved.

"I wasn't doing anything. I don't think of Neji-kun like that" I said simply ignoring the smirk she on her face. I was shocked at myself I didn't mean to call him that, it just rolled off my tongue as if it were natural.

"Neji-kun huh? Don't think of him like that eh?" She said snickering and I looked at her warily not liking where this was going.

"What's this then?" She said playing a sound recording of me screaming 'NEJI! I need you!' I paled at that there was nothing I could say to that.

"Hmm? Don't forget the messy-bed hair?" Ino said cackling to herself.

"What, my hair? it's an improvement compared to your face." I said glaring at her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ino said glaring at me.

"ARE YOU DEAF TOO? HOW WORSE CAN YOU GET?" I said practically screaming at her.

"AT LEAST I DON'T GO AROUND MAKING PEOPLE THINK I'M A BEAR, THOSE BUNS OF YOURS ARE GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE" Ino screamed and my anger intensified.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT AN ACTUAL ANIMAL LIKE YOU! DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT ELSE IS GETTING ON MY NERVE?" I threatened and she stepped forward.

"HELL YEAH, YOU WANNA GO?" She roared.

"I thought you'd never ask" I said as we both got pushed away from each other.

Hmmph. No fun, how can I kill her if this guards going to get in the way? Oh wells I guess I'll do this next time.

**-A/N- I've been gone for so long. But I'm glad I'm finally done with this chapter :D I wanted to make it a bit more light-hearted and happy cause the previous chapters seem so serious. How she got in Neji's room will be explained next chapter :D**

**Review 3**


	8. Chapter 8 - We're Not Equals?

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. **

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**Tenten's POV**

Somehow these obnoxious and very naive girls dragged me to what they call fun. Now, personally I don't see what's fun about lugging around heavy bags of clothing and walking around a gigantic mall searching for God knows what. This was brutal punishment and what did I do to deserve this? I've been a good girl.

It's questions like those that led me to believe there was no Santa. Or as my father put it _'No fucking, fat-ass, old man is breaking in to my house, leaving PRESENTS! For all you know it could be bombs. Do want to die HUH?'_ He would scream at me every Christmas. _Yeah my childhood wasn't that fun. _

So, when these girls have me carrying their shopping, like I'm there personal chauffeur, that in my book is not fun.

We walked into yet again another big-ass store and Ino would take hours to choose what to wear. Only to go and try it on and scream when it wouldn't fit. Excuse me for being ignorant, but how do you suppose you could fit in a size 2 dress?

Now Ino a partially good friend of mine. Should I say friend? We were at each others throats this morning. Moving on.. Ino is no where near fat, overweight, chubby or anything like that. Yet she's self-conscious about her weight. That's one thing that bug me about people. They exaggerate so much like; a pin sized girl screaming she looks like a whale. Annoying right? That's what I think anyways.. I think Ino's a normal girl who's fine the way she is, is it wrong to be angered at the thought she thinks she's imperfect?

Maybe, I think this way cause I slightly envy her which explains my subtle hatred for her. I guess I'm jealous and I know why. She's perfect, every man's dream, girl. She has perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect eyes, and her amazing hour glass figure. All which I don't have, yeah I'm more tanned then all of them but it's no good if I look like a guy. I've been sulking like this for the pass few hours looking more depressed every time she came out of the changing rooms in a new dress.

"Tennie-chan come try a dress on!" Sakura said waving an extremely tight looking dress in my face. It was red, the color stands out far too much. No way, am I getting in that dress.

"No th-" I was cut off by my body being pushed in to the changing rooms. "What the heck?" I said my body facing in front of a mirror. I heard the door shut behind me and rushed to open it. Only to find it was on a tight hold. You know that time when it's not locked, but the person on the other side is holding it much tighter? _Yeah.._

I banged on the door a few times. "Oi let me out I'm not putting the damn dress on. Speaking of a dress where is it?" I asked no one in particular.

"Tennie-chan you may come out once you put on the other dress" Sakura said and a piece of clothing was thrown over the door. I grunted in annoyance, this was like someone saying 'You can have the sandwich if you take out all the insides' It's a no win win situation.

"Fine!" I said groaning at the embarrassing thought of wearing that dress. I shred the clothes I wore which wasn't hard. We were still in our uniforms. I was left in my sports bra and boxers. What do they want from me?

It was a strapless red dress that was elastic. I pulled it on and it stopped just above my mid-thigh. You could clearly see my boxers hanging out and my sports bra covered much, much horrible cleavage. _Thank god for that._

I went to the door and knocked. "Sakura, I'm done now hurry up and see so we can go." I said impatiently. The door flung open and in came Sakura, Ino and Hinata. They looked disappointed whereas Hinata looked relieved._ I looked annoyed not that, that mattered._

"Well, at least it fits" Hinata said and the two next to her sweat-dropped.

"That beats the whole point Hinata. Why are you wearing **those** undergarments?" Ino asked her eye twitching slightly.

"ehh? What's wrong with it?" I asked dumbfounded. They all sweat-dropped at this.

"What's wrong with it? WHAT'S RIGHT WITH IT? Are you trying to be a man?" Ino yelled pissed.

"Well, I'm not trying it just happens." I said shrugging. They looked at each other then started grinning like madmen. Or should I say madwomen?

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked a bit scared of the way they looked a bit malicious.

"Tennie-chan, It's time to take **you** shopping!" Sakura said sounding disgustingly happy with herself.

**Hours Later Back At The Hyuuga Residents.**

I was extremely exhausted I was wrong to even try that dress on. _No way, am I getting in that dress. She says._

I sat peacefully in the garden sipping on the tropical juice. Hinata nicely poured for me. How does a girl like that hang around with girls like that?

"TENNIE-CHAN!" Sakura and Ino said in unison. _Speak of the devil! _

"WHAT?" I screamed and they looked taken back by my outburst. Before they started giggling at me. Rubbing my temples trying to somehow soothe the aching pain that was caused non-other than these dogs.

By far Hinata was my favorite. She's calm, cool, and reserved. What possessed her to hang around with those freaks.

"Tennie-chan you need to sign your slip, for the 'bonding trip'" Sakura said squealing with delight. I glared hard at her. That trip was one I was not looking forward to.

"My parents aren't here but I guess I could get Hiashi-sama to sign it. Speaking of him, where is he? I haven't seen-" I started but was interrupted by a small, quiet voice.

"He's working! I'll have h-him sign it f-for you." Hinata said quickly. I rose an eyebrow at her but she blushed and turned away. _Whimp. _

**-Later-**

I heard a soft, whimpering noise coming from the front porch. I looked to see a young girl who I've never seen before. She was crying on the front porch, how cliche. I was just coming back from my late night stroll which, I don't get to do often. It was beautiful being able to see Konoha for myself. I was going to have a relaxing bath when the guilt ate at me. I can't just leave a little crying girl maybe she's lost or something.

"So, why so down, little girl?" I asked sitting down next to her at a reasonable distance. Can't scare her away now.

"Who.. *sniffle* are.. you?" She said in between sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"A stranger?" I said bluntly. She shuffled further away from me. I cursed myself silently, for being so blunt.

"What do you want from.. me?" She said looking frightened. I stood up with my arms held above my head.

"See? I'm not scary.." I started *metal clashes* Yeah, if you said my knives fell out. That was only part of it. My chains and darts fell on to the porch as well. The girl bolted out of her sitting position looking at me with fear. I mentally face-palmed._ Great, she's scared! _

"PLEASE DON'T KILL M-" She screamed and I shushed her putting a hand over her mouth. She let drops of tears fall on to my palms. I watched as she clung helplessly on to the railings. Trying to pull her away was futile she was scared and I was scaring her even more.

I let her go and regretted when she let an ear-piercing scream out. _Damn girl, got lungs! _

"No! Don't scream! I'm not scary see I have this fun rope!" I said pulling out a piece of rope from my belt. She looked at me warily seeming more scared by the minute.

"See.. all you do is play cowboy and you hook like this- Whoops" I said scratching the back of my neck sheepishly. The rope hooked around her neck and she started turning blue.

"WAIT DON'T CHOKE!" I screamed out to the girl as I tried my best to resuscitate her.

**-The Next Day At School-**

That evening wasn't my best evening if I must say so myself. That girl scored herself a hot date to the ER. _Call me cupid._

It got worst, how you say? Well, imagine a very angry, hot-headed older cousin comes home to find his little cousin having a spaz attack on the floor. I tried to explain but seriously it's not very convincing when it looks like your strangling the girl. The poor child she must be shaking in her sleep. The girl who had the seizure was named Hanabi and she had just gotten home from a trip. She was the cousin of the hot-headed fool Neji. So, pissing him off wasn't really in my agenda. But, who cares it's not like I planned it.

The teacher didn't care for us since it was study hall. She left us to study which no one actually did. I was bored out of my mind, none of my so called friends were with me.

I was currently seated in my last period in front a stoic red-head. He was weird, it was like he weren't even there. I heard a bag being crumpled behind me. I rose an eyebrow as the sound came from under his desk. Curiosity got the better off me, I convinced myself.

I walked over to his desk and I could feel his glare radiate off of him as soon as I sat down next to him. I must've been interrupting something and that just perked my curiosity. He wasn't that bad looking as I took a seat close to him. I wanted to get know him more, he has this aura that people seemed to be intimidated by. That kind of explained why he was sitting in the back of the room._ Alone._

He seems interesting, why would a hot guy who totally has that mysterious, dark thing going for him be alone? The girls should be fawning all over him. I was practically on the edge of my seat wanting to know him. He didn't scare me if anything he made me want him._ NOT LIKE THAT!_

I told myself I didn't want him like that. I just merely wanted to know about him. I smiled at him and he glared back. I rolled my eyes at this, he isn't brushing me off that quick.

"So.. why are you sitting alone?" I asked trying to be as friendly as possible. It was hard to smile at such an angry face. I hesitated before scooting closer towards him. That must've irked him more as I saw him clench his jaw. I'm not going to back down when I'm in this deep.

"I guess your not quite the conversationalist." I joked and chuckled dryly. This is harder than I thought. I bit my lip before parting them to speak but he beat me to it.

"What do you want?" He asked in the deepest voice I've ever heard. I felt my heart race as he spoke. I gulped silently before trying to look him in the eye. Might I say he has the most exotic eyes ever. It's not everyday you see sea-foam eyes matched with fierce red hair.

"Is it bad for me to want to talk to you?" I said.

"Yes" He said quickly. I tried not to groan at that. I looked around looking for something to talk about. I looked at the floor and I saw a small book poking out of his bag. I smirked at that. So he reads that huh?

"Well, actually I've come to clarify if that's the book I think it is." I said pointing towards it. He looked at me skeptically before pulling it out to show me.

"This?" He questioned. I smiled I love that manga.

"Yeah, you read manga?" I asked beaming. The Tale Of The Kyuubi Kid - Was by far my most favorite manga, I've ever read.

"No this the only one I actually like." He said and I do believe that's the most I've ever heard him speak.

"Well, it is good my favorite character has to be the girl in team 7" I said and he scoffed at that.

"She's annoying and very weak." He said.

"Yeah, but that was only in part I she's really strong in part II - plus she's a medical ninja." I said annoyed he would diss my favorite character.

"It's cause she's a girl and compared to the other people in her team she's weak." He said and I held myself back from grunting.

"Cause she's a girl? What are you sexist?" I said incredibly insulted.

"If you put it that way, then yes I am." He said calmly.

"Women and men are equals!" I said grinding my teeth.

"I beg to differ." He said coolly.

"Maybe not physically but women and men are both equally necessary to the survival of the human race and society." I said infuriated.

"Right.. what would we do without women?" He said sarcastically.

"urrgh! What do you have against women?" I said letting myself groan for the first time.

"Not against women just feminists like yourself." He said looking straight ahead.

"What do you mean? Just cause you don't believe men and women are equal-" I was cut off.

"That's the thing we're not equal! People are too damn stupid and ignorant to get over the "prejudice" factor of a statement like "we are not all equal" to see what it means in reality." He said and I looked down taking his words in.

"So, we're not equal?" I asked. I felt all my beliefs and morals have just been shot down and I've been living a lie all my life.

"No! we never were, and neither gender is more superior. In theory we balance each other out." He said. I sunk down in my seat feeling like a fool.

I dress like a guy to get the message across a girl can do what a guy can. But did anyone even question that? I act like a boy to let people know to not underestimate me. But sometimes I feel like I'm trying to be a male myself.

I smiled at him knowing exactly what to do. "Thanks..." I trailed off not knowing his name.

"Gaara." He said and I smiled what a pretty name.

"My name's Tenten." I said smiling. The bell went signaling the end off the day and the start off the weekend.

He nodded and picked up his stuff before running out the room like the rest of the school. Who could blame them it's Friday. Speaking of Friday that trip was this weekend.

**A.N/ OMG HAVEN'T UPDATED IN YEARS! Naah just kidding I really wanted to speed it up the trip and stuff and I REALLY WANTED there to be another character that could be a possible love interest. If you haven't noticed it's Gaara. =.=**

**ANYWHO I WANT CHAPTER 9 TO BE UPLOADED BY THIS WEEK FOR SURE! Stay tuned.**

**Review for faster updates.**


	9. Chapter 9 - This Calls For War

**Tenten's POV**

I woke up slightly pissed today. Hinata attempted waking me up softly and I was grateful but to damn lazy to actually get up. I was up all last night packing and mostly thinking about what that kid Gaara said. So, as I was saying; too lazy to get up.

I felt myself roughly being lifted up from the bed as I was half awake. I could faintly hear the protests of Hinata the person who lifted me up high obviously has no care for my body. Talk about rough and brutal. I groggily opened my eyes to see Neji picking me up bridal style which could look romantic for a some. Before I closed them again letting the sleepiness take me away. Until he roughly threw me back on to the bed and my eyes flashed open as I fell downwards.

It was honestly one of the scariest moments of my life. I gasped as my heart pounded out of my chest I've never been so scared before. I bounced back on the bed and rolled off the bed to land face first on the floor. "OOOMPH! urrghh WHAT THE HECK?!" I screamed bewildered at why he would do such a thing?

"Next time it'll be ice cold water if you don't get up!" He said glaring at me. Is he still angry at me for the Hanabi thing?

"Jerk!" I shouted at his retreating figure. Hinata nicely helped me up muttering apologies for her cousin.

"He's not usually like this he's been very up tight lately." She said without a single stutter. To say I was proud was nothing compared to how I really felt.

"Why's that Hinata?" I asked making the bed while I spoke.

"N-No reason" She said quickly. Stuttering again?

"Any who we need to be at the school gates for departure soon." She said before rushing out of the room.

**====In front of the school gates=====**

I was standing in front of the school gates with the rest of the seniors. Some were sitting on the floor out of exhaustion of standing too long. While the rest were leaning on the school bus that would take us to our doom. I couldn't believe people were excited for this trip. I get it we're going to a beach with boys but so what?

Maybe, it's because of that red-headed skank that I'm so moody about the trip. What exactly did they mean about spending every waking moment with each other?

It's bad enough I'll be sleeping with her but seriously together all the time. _Kill me now!_

"All right everyone's here that's good. You'll have to choose your partner for the journey and back except for Tenten and Karin. Now everyone get on!" The teacher said. I sweat dropped and made my way on the bus.

Maybe if I sit near Hinata and them lots she won't be such a bother.

"Oi weird girl over here!" Karin said in her freakishly high pitched voice. I tried to look at her but I couldn't the flashing lights were blinding me. This was caused by non other than her lip gloss. Why did she have to sit so far away from my friends?

She chose to sit near the back saying something about how the front will give her sun burn. I didn't care to much, it didn't look like anyone was sitting next to someone they wanted to sit with.

Sasuke and Naruto were a mess continually arguing and Hinata and Neji. Well the poor girl looked like she was being pressured by him. Ino and Sakura they were always a mess.. literally.

But by far I had the worst partner I'm scared to look at her. OMG she's putting more lip gloss on! I'm surprised her lips don't sag from the weight of lip gloss. Honestly that looked heavy.

"I swear if you flash that mirror in my eyes once more I will break it. Maybe something else too" I said threatening her with my most menacing glare. She shrieked before putting it away and shuffling further away from me.

I was next to the window and I was just watching the roads and trees pass by. I looked closely and I saw another pair of eyes looking back at me. I crinkled my eyebrows trying to work out who it was. I looked even closer and saw the familiar red hair and exotic eyes. I smiled at him knowing exactly who it was.

He stared back at me and I looked at him silently checking him out. I noticed a pair of headphones in his ears. I sighed leaning back in the chair. I could stare at him forever. He looked straight at me this time throwing me off guard. He could see me too?

I felt heat crawl up my neck and rest on my cheeks. He smirked and I looked away blushing. I looked back and too my disappointment he weren't looking at me. He had his face turned looking at something. I turned in my seat accidentally hitting Karin in the arm.

I was about to apologies but she started screaming like a child.

"WAAAHHHH THE FREAK GIRL HIT ME! DO SOMETHING!" She screamed at the driver and teachers. I looked at her deadpanned. I rolled my eyes at her before turning around to face Gaara.

He must've been pre-occupied with something or someone else because he didn't even look at me again. He was talking to another girl and she was beaming with happiness. I smiled at the sight so he isn't as anti-social as I thought.

"So, Gaara-" I stopped looking at the evil glare the girl was sending me. I frowned at her I haven't done anything to her.

She abruptly stop talking to glare at me. I weren't one to intervene in things so I left them be.

"Yes?" He questioned taking out the other headphone.

"O-Oh nothing." I said with a sad smile. I turned back around in my seat. I wanted to thank him for what he said yesterday. It helped me understand who I am.

Putting in a pair of headphones myself I took out my phone which I haven't touched since I got here. The amount of messages I got was shocking.

_69 Text messages, 34 Missed calls, 34 Voice mail. _If you're wondering who is that desperate? The answer would be my so called Dad.

I started with the text messages trying not to wince as I read them.

_Dad - YOU BETTER BE BEHAVING YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, STUPID CHILD!_

_Dad - RIGHT SO YOUR GOING TO IGNORE ME? YOU'LL REGRET THAT! STUPID CHILD! _

_Dad - I'LL GIVE YOU ONE MINUTE TO ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE STUPID CHILD!_

_Dad - SO YOU'LL DISOBEY ME AGAIN? STUPID CHILD!_

_Dad - 3 SECONDS AND THAT'S IT!_

_Dad- 2 YOU BETTER NOT LET ME SAY ONE!_

_Dad- 1 STUPID CHILD!_

_Dad- ARRHSLSNDFLGNSDLFG!_

If your noticing a pattern well it's true he likes to call me stupid child. It started ever since I failed one of my exams in calculus. Well, I'm not perfect and he just couldn't or wouldn't accept that.

I've gotten used to his harsh ways and mean words. They don't make me cry anymore. I haven't cried in a while - try a few years.

He said I looked weak when I cried and how he wished he had a son instead of a girl. Maybe, he's the reason I'm so hell bent on equality through genders. I don't believe in relationships between fathers and daughters. Maybe because I've never had one.

**_How can you learn to love the one you fear?_**

I skimmed past his messages and I saw a few from my friends back in hometown. I smiled reading them and missing them wasn't that hard. They weren't like the friends I had here. We just had this trust on each others lives. Cause we tended to do some quite illegal stuff and we had to take an oath never to snitch on your 'friend'.

I looked down at the one my mum sent and I felt my heart ache as I read it.

_Mom - I'll always love you, you know that? _

I smiled at her message and played some music as I sat through the journey of hell.

I listened to 'Can't Do Better - By Jojo trying to fall asleep.

**-Final Destination!-**

We all stretched our bones that have grown stiff through the horrible four hour journey. We've finally arrived at our destination. Our bags have been taken to the hotel we'll be staying out for tonight. It was dark out and everyone wanted to sleep.

We walked in to the hotels where we were split in to groups.

1. Mizuki, Karin, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

2. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Suigetsu and Gaara.

"You all will be in this hall way. Girls on the left and guys on the right." The teacher advised us. We all groaned and forced our lazy bodies to the elevator. It was extremely quiet in there since everyone was really quiet while others were wide awake or had to much pride to show sleepiness.

As soon as the door of the elevators opened I ran in the room claiming whatever bed I wanted first. I picked the purple bed in the corner near the window. I realized there were only three beds and that meant we would have to share.

I went in the bathroom after Ino who came out wearing yellow striped pj's matching Sakura's pink one. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and groaned once I saw how tired I looked. I put on some blue shorts and a light blue tank top. I would've slept with my sports bra and boxers but Ino and Sakura raided my closet throwing all things like that away.

I thought about letting my hair down but that would gather too much attention so I just went with my buns. Which I knew would hurt whilst I slept. I walked back out in to the bedroom.

"My bed! Hinata share with me!" I suggested not wanting to be forced to sleep with Karin. The girl looked adorable in her light purple nightgown this bed was made for her.

"Oh G-Gomen I can't I'm sleeping with Sakura." Hinata said timidly. I sighed looking at my last resort with utter disgust before plastering a fake smile on to my face.

"Oh that's fine Ino can you- Ino?" I asked looking at the girl who was face first sleeping next to a golden-haired girl on the bed. That left _Karin!_ She came out of the bathroom at that moment looking at all the beds then glaring at me. I glared back slipping in to the bed and shuffling my body as close to the wall as possible.

"Hmmph you better not kick" She said angrily sliding in to the bed facing the other direction. I laughed at her threat.

"I'll try not to but no promises kay?" I said as I heard her scoot away. At this rate I might have her fall off the bed.

**-Gaara'a POV-**

The stupid teacher put me with these jackasses. I don't even sleep and I have my insomnia to thank for that. The only one I'll tolerate was Naruto and that was on a good day. The Uchiha and Hyuuga's could go to hell for all I care. The other two I just didn't know or care about.

Lately people have been socializing with me and I've been saying more words than I could count. This was not a good thing. If I spend anymore time talking I'm pretty sure my tongue will dry out.

"Oi Gaara you'll share with me OKAY" screamed the obnoxious blonde. I refrained from beating him to a pulp only because it was late in the night and his screams were just as bad as daytime.

"No" I said calmly walking over to the sofa. I had a book out trying to keep myself entertained.

"EHHH WHY? Don't leave me with TEME!"he said burning my ear drums.

"Hn" I said and laid my back on the sofa.

"NARUTO get off me dobe!" Sasuke yelled pushing Naruto on to the floor.

Naruto mumbled something I didn't quite understand or perhaps just didn't want to rephrase it.

I watched as a pillow was carelessly thrown towards me, missing my body by a long shot. I sweat dropped as Naruto started celebrating his victory of assaulting me. _It didn't even touch me. =.=  
_

"UCHIHA!" Screamed the Hyuuga whilst a pillow slowly slid down his face. The Uchiha looked to be controlling his laughter, while still glaring at the Hyuuga.

Then the inevitable pillow fight happened. It was a fight amongst men and the destruction of soft, fluffy cushions.

This was a fight for survival!

However, I didn't believe there was a fool in this world so stupid, so idiotic, so senseless. To possibly want a death wish?

Who was the moron who threw that pillow at me?

"Do I even need to ask?" I said looking straight at Naruto. He grinned cheekily and turned away blushing.

I picked up the fallen pillow glaring mercilessly in to it. I stood up from my seat watching as the Hyuuga and Uchiha glared at me as I stood up. I smirked at them and made my towards them.

The other two nameless boys were either watching with curiosity or sleeping like a jackass half way on the bed.

"Naruto, I'll give you a chance to back out now." I said looking straight in to the blue eyed blonde. He scratched the back of his neck. Which I learnt was a trait of his when he was nervous.

"ME? BACK OUT HAHAHAHA-OOOMPH!" He screamed as his face was then smacked by a pillow.

"That's it! You know what this calls for?" Naruto said whipping the blood from his face. Must've hit too hard.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" They all screamed. Except for me of course. Me? Scream? Hell no.


End file.
